Prostatic acid phosphatase (PAP) is an enzyme in the histidine acid phosphatase family that can hydrolyze phosphomonoesters, such as 5′-nucleoside monophosphates. There are both secretory and transmembrane forms of PAP, which can be produced by the prostate. Human PAP is a homodimer with a molecular weight of about 100 kDa. Research has demonstrated that PAP can serve as a marker for prostate cancer and can be used to treat pain, such as chronic pain.
The present invention addresses previous shortcomings in the art by providing PAP, compositions comprising the same, and methods for producing and/or purifying PAP.